dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Valor: A Dragon Ball Tale
'Valor: A Dragon Ball Tale '''is a fan-made story by Zion3x. The story's beginning occurs in Age 779, simultaneous to Beerus, Whis, and Goku's visit to Universe 10. The story primarily focuses around the Namekian Civil War occurring on the Namekian's ''true homeworld, Planet Ainoryuu, named for "Dragon of Love", Porunga. The entire story is recorded below, on a single page. ---- Namekian Saga Chapter 1: War Never Changes ..."then that means I can't fall in a place like this!" Zamasu says promptly before charging at Goku with a ki blade coating his right hand. Goku braces for the altercation but Zamasu is stopped, his hand had been caught by Beerus! "Don't get cocky.." he says calmly, twisting and holding his hand. He raises an open palm to Zamasu's face and a blood curdling scream feels the area as Beerus firmly utters the phrase, "destroy". Zamasu had begun to be erased from all existence.. The deed is done and Beerus' hands return to their resting place behind his back as his bows his head and closes his eyes. Gowasu shamefully utters the name... "Zamasu.." ...meanwhile "G-Grand Kai!" A cry utters from across the main room of the Grand Kai's mansion. The alien man runs towards the Grand Kai, being sent back into a wall with an invisible force. A space pirate stands a few feet looking over the unconcious man, his partner holding his palm upon the Grand Kai. "Now I'll give you five minutes to hand over all the money!" The pirate says as his group of men patrol the mansion looking for hostages. Outclassed and outnumber, the Grand Kai remains calm, sitting upon a throne within his yellow robes and black mantle. "Ho, ho, ho!" The Grand Kai laughs to himself at the demand, "I need not for material things such as petty currency." He continues on to the pirate who lowers his hand. "Hm.. Interesting.. Then maybe we'll just kill you!" The pirate says as a smirk grows across his face and his gang begin to close in. ...meanwhile Flying through space at incredible speeds, a Namekian man seems to be talking to himself. He is however telepathically communicating with the Western Kai. West Kai informs him that the Grand Kai is in immediate danger. The Namekian man replies "I'm on it", and casually boosts his speed, almost instantly appearing within the mansion. This catches the attention of the gang of pirates, they all turn in shock. The 7 men have looks of awe on their faces as they see the tall Namekian in the door way. "Oh ho! Just in time, Andolin!" The Grand Kai says to the Namekian man. "Sorry that I'm late, Grand Kai-Sama. We received a call on some sort of terrorist attack on a nearby planet. Was a false call, wonder if that has any correlation to this... Perhaps a distract-" Andolin says as he bows his head. "Enough with the honorifics! We're gonna rip this place to shreds and destroy the planet with your dead bodies on it!" The leader of the pirates interupts their conversation. The 7 men prepare and dash at Andolin. Andolin gets into a fighting stance, looks around and takes in a good scan of the pirate's power levels. They are within the ranges of Frieza and Cell, light work for the likes of Andolin. "This will be fun" Andolin says as the smirking pirates fly through the air at him. Andolin's left arm stretches, grabbing the furthest left pirate and slamming him into the ground. This knocks him out cold on impact. He fires a large wave of ki at the middle pirate in which he dodges, continuing forward. Andolin jumps and dashes foward, essentially trading places with the pirates. The pirates all look confused but turn to him. He stands now in front of the Grand Kai. "Ho! I should really get back training soon, punks like this need a lesson taught to 'em!" Grand Kai says with a laugh. "Already on it!" Andolin says, firing a one-handed and massive ki ball that travels with extreme speeds. It nears the 6 pirates, 2 dodge the ball with minimal difficulty but the other 4 are engulfed and knocked out by the explosion that destroys the west wing of the mansion. "Guh! I toned it down a bit and it still did so much damage..." Andolin chokes, but says calmly. "Gee, Andolin! Watch the house, it ain't cheap!" Grand Kai says, contradicting his statement on Material items. "Yes!" Andolin says, continuing with a firm; "Lets take this outside! You're fighting me, leave the Grand Kai out of this matter!" Andolin says. The pirates give a "sure" in agreement as they turn and fly out of the destroyed western wing. "Have your servants call the Galactic Patrol, Grand Kai-Sama, I'll handle these two!" Andolin says before flying out, but stops from the Grand Kai's voice. "D-Don't kill them, Andolin-Chan". Grand Kai says. "Y-Yes." Andolin says flying, he thinks to himself; "Gee, Chan? Is he my grandpa or what?" he questions in his head. He arrives in front of the mansion as the pirates stand side by side. "Are you ready, Slug?" A pirate says. Andolin, feeling disrespected grinds his teeth a bit and replies "Yeah!". The men both charge up and instantly burst as their skin becomes a bright green and they gain muscles, ripping through their shirts. They charge at him, power levels now rivalling that of Majin Buu! Andolin gains a smirk and raises his power a bit, easily surpassing their powers with much more to go. They begin punching and kicking him with haste but Andolin defends himself with a single arm, blocking their attacks and avoiding with dashes. He puts a holt to it instantly by grabbing both of their arms simultaneously, leaving shocked looks on their faces. He pushes them back and fires a blast from both hands. The blast engulfs them and scorches their bodies. They both are on the ground, evidently battle damaged. "Heh, ya done yet?" Andolin questions. He begins to chuckle to himself before they slowly begin to stand, stopping his laughter and causing his face to go straight. "Not giving up?" Andolin says firmly. "Well I'm tired of you..." he continues, visibly upset. The two stand and laugh as they go from hunched over to standing straight. The two begin to glide across the floor towards each other, slowly overlapping each other. "F-Fusion.. This isn't good." Andolin says, partially surprised. The 2 pirates fuse, now one. He stands at an imposing height, rivaling the 7'5 Andolin. His muscles bulge and pulsate. His bright green skins radiate a green aura. His white pants contain rips and burns still, and his fists remain closed and his face homes a smile. His power metaphorically 'slaps' Andolin in the face, now at least 3 times the strength of his previous comparison, Majin Buu. The fusion pirate charges Andolin, hitting him with a swift lariat into the ground. "Oof!" Andolin grunts as his is slammed into the ground by the massive forearm of the man. He attempts to stomp on the downed Andolin's chest, but has his foot caught in the palms of Andolin hovering above his chest. "Nice moves, I'll be glad to fight you another time!" Andolin says, tossing the fusion by his foot into the air. He stops himself in the air, floating above. Andolin stands looking up at him. The fusion begins to charge a massive blast in his hands, holding it above his head. Sparks begin to surround his hands. "Say... What is your name, Pirate?" Andolin asks, looking down into the ground with a smirk on his face and fist closed. "I was once 2 seperate beings. 2 seperate men. 2 seperate pirates. I am no longer 2. No longer a pirate. No longer weak! I am Veriza! I feel like I can destroy the entire galaxy!" He says, gaining a sort of 'high' off his power. The ball of ki above his head is a large green ball with white core, surrounding in blue lightning. "Well, Veriza.. I'm going to let you walk away from this alive, in the off chance that you stay out of trouble and get stronger.. Not like you can ever be unmerged, and you seem to have a changed personality overall..." Andolin says with a mile long grin. "Yeah, laugh it up... IN HELL!" Veriza says throwing down the ball of ki with two hands. Andolin's face straightens, and he looks up. His pupils red as he enters the Red-Eye Namekian form. He opens his fist and puts out his empty palm, stopping the ball of ki and condensing it to an inch long diameter. He brings the ball towards himself and into his palm. "T-Telekenesis!?" Veriza questions. "H-How can one man alone be this powerful!?" He continues in shock. "Hardwork" Andolin says, placing the tiny ki ball into his mouth, and firing a massive ki wave from his mouth and at Veriza. The blast engulfs Veriza, sending him flying off the planet of the Grand Kai and into space, almost destroyed by the power of the blast. "Stay out of trouble.." Andolin says to himself, as he turns and dashes to the Grand Kai's mansion. "He got away Grand Kai-Sama, but I don't think he'll be getting into any trouble anytime soon.." Andolin says. The mansion is being cleaned by servants and the Galactic Patrol arrives, and take the pirates into custody. "Thank you, Andolin. I truly do appreciate it." Grand Kai says as Andolin bows, and takes off flying into space. Minutes later he arrives back within the West Galaxy, landing on his home planet, Planet Ainoryuu, the original homeworld to the Namekian race! He arrives to an empty street, in a city similar to those of Earth. The entire city seems deserted, doors and windows closed, cars abandoned in the streets. He takes to the skies and flies above the city searching for people. He see's 2 Namekians in the sky in the distance. "Hm? Civilians aren't permitted to fly within the cities.." Andolin says as he flies to them in an instant. The two seem shocked as they see him. One utters the name, "A-A-Andolin!" He says extremely scared. "Don't be alarmed, I'm not going to rat you out to the Guru. Just tell me where everyone is." Andolin says, trying to calm them. "L-Leave us alone!" One Namekian says, as the two fly away. "W-What the fuck.." Andolin says to himself as they fly off. He flies through the city to the central-most point. A massive building stands before him. He walks up and attempts to walk in but it is locked. A hole in the door slides open and voices are heard from within with varying statements as the door slowly opens. "Its Andolin!", "Andolin is back!", "Where has he been?!". Andolin walks in and the door is quickly shut after him. He is greeted by a massive number of Namekians surrounding a throne that hosts the Guru. Andolin walks to the Guru, question, "Lord Guru, what is going on? Where is everyone?" Andolin asks concerned. "They are all within homes, locked inside. Hiding." The Guru says. "From what, my lord?" Andolin asks with a shocked look on his face. "The elders of the cities within the Southern Hemisphere have revolted. They want a change of governing. The 10 elders are claiming the role of Guru's, and fighting against a rule of one." The Guru replies. "W-What?! That proposterous! Everyone knows that you worked hard for your position! Without you there would be no Dragon Balls, and of course you're a fair ruler! Why would anyone want your position!" Andolin says upset. "I agree, Andolin; however, not everyone agrees with that viewpoint. The rebels are fighting with unconventional warfare and killing innocents for simply following my leadership. I will soon give myself to the rebels in exchange for the safety of my people." The Guru says with a frown. "Grrr... No! We must fight back, I will! I'll kill them all if I h-" Andolin starts but is interupted by the Guru. "No, Andolin! If we must fight, we must do so honorably. No killing of our fellow Namekians. I will order a small force to aid you in combat, and larger battalions to defend Northern cities." The Guru says. "T-This isn't right... None of it! We'll make them pay, Lord Guru.. I promise!" Andolin says, storming from the building and into the now cloudy city. Rain specks begin to fall upon him as a large cloud begins to roll in bringing with it large amounts of rain. His pupils become red and he looks into the skies. "Those... traitors.." Chapter 2 Preview These traitors will pay for their petty revolt of the Guru! I'll put this dirty little rebellion into the dust! I head out to a nearby city under rebel attack to help out! A warrior by the name of Orgina seems to be destroying the city and torturing guards to get information out of them.. I must help my people! Tune in next time as Andolin fights off Orgina and his invading forces! Chapter 2: A War of the People! Orgina's Onslaught! Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Zion3xX Category:Alternate Universe